Run to Him
by P4Nd4
Summary: Sasuke had cheated on him. With Sakura, no less. Unable to handle it Naruto goes to the one person who had told him to expect it from the beginning. Kiba. Implied!Sasu/Naru Sasu/Saku Implied!Gen/Iru Pre-!KibaNaru


**Panda:** Hey, all. Ok, so I know that this isn't an update or the Rewritten first chapter of Anko-nee-san but I'm still working on those so be patient. This fic is actually one that I started when I was younger, when people still used Notebooks. Well I wanted to write something and Keadeblue264 suggested that I write a Kiba/Naru and I remembered this one. So I hope you like it and the some Updates will, hopefully, be out soon.

_Panda-Chan: Disclaimer: _P4Nd4 does not own Naruto or anything else recognizable in this fic.

-lineenil-

Naruto paused outside his house, keys poised before the doorknob and groceries hanging limply from his wrists. He had just been about to enter when noises from inside, rhythmic thumping noises interspersed with whimpers and groans, caught his attention. It was weird, he thought as he placed the keys in the lock and opened the door, Sasuke was the only one in their home but the whimpers sounded like they were coming from a woman.

Somehow, _somehow, _knowing what he would find and dreading the affirmation of his thoughts he stepped into the entrance hall and froze as he peered through the doorway that lead into the Living Room.

There was Sasuke, thrusting slowly, lovingly, into Sakura who lay beneath him on the ottoman that sat in front of their sofa. The Uchiha was staring down at her with such passion in his eyes, eyes that had always been expressionless when the two men made love, that Naruto felt as if he, _himself_, were to be ashamed for walking in on such a sight. This feeling didn't last long, however, as a soft, but still audible, gasp escaped his lips and drew the two's attention to himself.

In truth Naruto hadn't known what to expect should the two notice him in the middle of their pleasure. Excuses, apologies, pleas to understand certainly; the way Sasuke looked straight at him and smirked, the lines of his face falling into an expression of mocking disdain, however, was something that Naruto had never expected and it tore him apart a little more. Sakura, at least, looked properly ashamed but that did not stop her from arching up into Sasuke's movements as the Uchiha had, apparently, not thought Naruto's discovery of them important enough to stop.

The groceries Naruto had purchased had long since fallen to the floor, the noise of their landing lost amid the haze that Naruto had fallen into upon the sight of his two most trusted friends, his teammates, participating in this ultimate betrayal. He couldn't stand it anymore and ran from the house, leaving the two behind in their impassioned embrace; having already forgotten the blonds' presence.

-lineenil-

It was raining when Naruto next became aware, the sheets of rain and hard-blowing wind causing a shiver to settle deep beneath the thin clothes that blond had worn that day. He was on top of the Hokage Monument, a place that, since childhood, had always brought him comfort and deep introspective at difficult moments in his life. It seemed that even when Naruto was blindly running from the things that brought him pain he still managed to end up there and, although he couldn't really remember, he suspected that he had been there since finding Sasuke and Sakura in such a compromising position.

Looking to the sky gave him the knowledge that while the sun had set it hadn't been that long ago, as he could still see traces of pink behind the storm clouds. He pulled himself to his feet, standing and shivering in the rain as he forced his mind to remember a place he could stay the night, as he was loathe to return that place. Thinking quickly he eliminated Iruka, who was staying the night with Genma, Kakashi, his old sensei was on a mission, and Sakura, obviously he didn't want to see her right now, or ever really, and those were the only options he could think of at the moment. Almost resigning himself to having to return to his home his mind came up with the perfect solution, the one person that he should of thought of first before all others.

Kiba.

-lineenil-

Kiba had moved out of the Inuzuka clan home when he turned nineteen, moving him and Akamaru into a cheap, yet still large, apartment near the center of Konoha village. His reasoning for this was that it was near all the shops and restaurants and only a ten minute walk to the Inuzuka families vet business incase anything went wrong with Akamaru. Naruto remembered helping Kiba clean up after the party the Dog-Nin had thrown to christen his new apartment.

Now here he was again, standing outside another door and frozen with indecision. He wasn't sure if Kiba would let him in, even though this was a stupid thought and he mentally slapped himself for even thinking it, but he was hesitant to actually knock and find out. This decision was taken away from him, however, when the door opened and Naruto saw Kiba, himself; the tattooed man leaning against doorframe in only pants, giving Naruto a look that was both concern for his soaked appearance and annoyance that the blonde would stand so long out in the rain.

"There a reason you're standing outside my door getting sick, blondie?" Kiba asked, quirking an eyebrow in the other's direction.

"Sasuke and Sakura, they-" he couldn't bring himself to say it but his eyes watered up anyways at the half-admission and when Kiba opened his arms Naruto fell into them gratefully as he sobbed out his hurt.

Sighing, Kiba pulled the blonde into his apartment and closed the door, moving them both to the couch where he sat down and cradled the sobbing man close to him.

"I-I walked in and th-they were in- in the Living Room. I could-couldn't stop myself from making a noi-noise and they saw me. But they jus-just went ri-right back to-to _that_ and just ig-ignored me and Sa-Sasuke just- just _smirked _at me. Li-like I should ha-have expected to find th-them like that." Naruto's words were interrupted frequently by sniffles as he struggled to tell Kiba why he looked a wreck.

"But I-I shouldn't be surpr-surprised because you to-told me this would happen. I should ha-have listened to y-you and this nev-never would have happened." the blonds' body shook with renewed sobs and all Kiba could do was rub his back soothingly and whisper comfortingly to him.

"Calm down, Naru-chan, that bastard isn't worth getting yourself all worked up over. Yes, I told you this would happen, but I never expected you to believe it. You're so sweet, Naru-chan, and I know you could never believe anyone of being unfaithful without proof. I'm so sorry that you had to see that." Kiba continued to whisper until Naruto had calmed down and leaned back, shaking with the occasional small sob or hiccup.

"Come on, you can shower and get warm while I find you some clothes."

Naruto followed behind Kiba as he was led to the shower where the brunette left him to go get a change of clothes for the blond and himself, as he had been holding a sopping wet Naruto and his pants were now soaked.

Akamaru lifted his head when the Dog-Nin entered their bedroom, growling his question as to what all the fuss was about.

"Naruto caught Duck-ass in bed with the Banshee. He's in the shower now and he'll be staying for a while." Kiba answered as he changed into a pair of sleeping pants, not bothering with boxers as he would just be going to sleep.

Another growled question.

"No, he doesn't know that he'll be staying but I'll talk with him about it later." Kiba snapped his drawers shut and took the folded shirt and boxers down the hall and opened the door a little ways to place the clothes on the sink. That done he made his way to the kitchen to make some tea to help Naruto sleep.

The tea was just about done when he heard movement behind him and turned to see the blonde standing in the doorway, Kiba's shirt falling off one shoulder as it was too broad in the shoulders and falling halfway down Naruto's thighs, making it impossible to see the boxers Kiba had leant the other. Something inside the brunette growled possessively, pleased with the sight of Naruto in his clothes and covered in his scent, and he had to restrain himself from pulling Naruto closer and smelling him.

"Thanks." the whiskered man spoke as Kiba handed him the cup of tea and they sat at the table together.

Although neither one of them could think of anything to say it wasn't an uncomfortable silence and they sat there, occasionally catching the other's eye and smiling, until Naruto had finished his tea and set it on the table with a yawn.

"Come on, lets get you in bed before you tip out of your chair." Kiba said with a chuckle, hoisting a slightly listing Naruto from his chair and leaving the teacup on the table for tomorrow.

"I've only got one room so you could either have the couch or you could share with me, your pick." Naruto looked at him as they stopped just before the hallway, weighing his options and coming to a decision quickly.

"I'm fine with sharing a bed." he grinned shyly at Kiba who smiled back and took his hand as he led the blond to his room.

Akamaru raised his head as they entered and climbed off the bed with a resigned huff, dragging himself dramatically to his bed, roughly the same size as Kiba's, in the corner of the room. The brunette rolled his eyes at his dog's behavior and Naruto chuckled softly as they got themselves situated in the bed, Kiba spooning the blond from behind, and an arm wrapped firmly around Naruto waist that pulled him close to a warm, hard chest. Naruto hummed appreciatively and snuggled back into the warmth as he quickly nodded off, Kiba watching as the lines of stress were erased from the whiskered face as the other fell asleep.

Feeling himself nodding off as well Kiba pulled the blonde a tad closer and settled.

'I'll show you what love is, Naru-chan, and I'll beat that Duck-ass Bastard for hurting you the way he did.'

And he slept.

-lineenil-

**Panda: **And there's me done! I hope you enjoyed this fic. I know it's short but it's a oneshot and I'm not so good at long.

_Panda-Chan: _Seriously, he isn't. He has to force himself to get to 3,500 when working on his multi-chapters.

**Panda:** Shush! *blushes* It's not my fault. I just don't have a big work ethic and that combined with a short attention span makes writing long things difficult! So nyah!

Please review and let me know what you think! Bye!


End file.
